I am not Afriad
by RozannaBelikoVladmire
Summary: my version of last sacrifice, Rose and Dimtri leave to find the lost sibling, but can they fix themselves before it is to late, what will happen to Lissa and Adrian while they are gone?
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost three days since I was put into this cell I didn't like honestly it wasn't right, I know someone had set me up I know I had to get out of it but how how could I possibly get out of this one, I felt alone so alone right now worse my love life was torn apart, I saved him but he was so bonded to Lissa oh you have no idea how bad that annoys me. I thought she was my friend I closed my eyes finally falling into a deep sleep after three days I couldn't seem to get over everything.

"Rose…" Adrian's voice rang out and I looked around another one of the dreams he had pulled me into this one was more so at the palace in my room just before I sent him away almost but not so much he both had all of our clothes on well I had another dress he dreamed me in.

"Adrian…" I said tears still in my eyes I had thought I stopped crying I was scared that was for sure. I felt him pull me into his arms and hugging me tightly.

"I don't believe it was you, someone set you up." He said softly and looked into my eyes "Lissa asked if you tried talking to Tatiana" He studied me a moment and knew the answer was no. He nodded to me almost as if he was telling me to try it.

"They are watching me like crazy, I don't think I can there is always three guardians around" I said softly looking at him.

"You have to try…. If she can give us a clue to who did this who killed her we can maybe get you free." He said softly looking at him.

"Yes there is something else, Adrian I got a note from Ambrose, and Lissa has a sibling, a half sibling but still." I said softly and he looked at me confused.

"before I left she here" I said pulling it out of my pocket I was glad they didn't expect it to be anything or take it away from me.

_Rose,_

_If you're reading this, then something terrible has happened. You probably hate me, and I don't blame you. I can only ask that you trust that what I did with the age decree was better for your people than what others had planned. There are some Moroi who want to force_ all _dhampirs into service, whether they want it or not, by using compulsion. The age decree has slowed that faction down._

_However, I write to you with a secret you must put right, and it is a secret you must share with as few as possible. Vasilisa needs her spot on the Council, and it can be done. She is not the last Dragomir. Another lives, the illegitimate child of Eric Dragomir. I know nothing else, but if you can find this son or daughter, you will give Vasilisa the power she deserves. No matter your faults and dangerous temperament, you are the only one I feel can take on this task. Waste no time in fulfilling it._

-_Tatiana Ivashkov_

Adrian looked at the note and raised eyebrow, though it couldn't see it to well in the dream he sighed. "They are not letting anyone see you, but by the sounds of it she knew something was going to happen and was going to send you on this mission. We need to get you out of there" He said and sighed.

"But how?" I asked looking at him.

"Leave that to me, but please talk to my Aunt if you can, find out information finds out if you can see who did this." He said softly and pulled me into a kiss. "I know you didn't do it. We all do."

"Adrian is Dimtri still hanging around Lissa?" I couldn't help it he was everything to me and I hated to hurt Adrian too. I saw the look on his face and I sighed he was and it made me sick to my stomach. "What about Christian?"

"He is keeping his distance from her" he said softly and sighed. "Please don't ruin this talking about him."

"he he said love fades, he doesn't want me but it hurts so much and he defended me the way he did I know he still cares I…" I was cut off by Adrian kissing me again.

"I love you Rose and I will save you….. Please don't ruin my dreams talking about him." He said pulling away from me and started to fade I knew he was waking up and I sighed.

I looked around the room, the guardians had fallen asleep and sighed taking a deep breath I called out to her. "Tatiana can you hear me?" I said softly and the headache again all the ghost around me it was making me feel sick to my stomach and then there she was before me. She had a look of Sympathy and I sighed looking at her. "They are blaming me someone set me up."

She nodded at me and sighed "sorry… I didn't want this, I hoped you would go find the lost sibling of Lissa's I was going to send you on that mission, but I feared for my life."

"Who did this?" I asked and she shook her head. "How can I look for the lost _Dragomir._ If I can't even get out of this cell?"

"Someone knew they want to take over the throne they knew I was planning to use Lissa to take my place" She said softly

"Who? Maybe if you told me a name we could figure this out."

"You're not ready to learn that yet Rose"

"Just give me a name I am sorry I acted how I did before you have to tell me. Please Adrian told me to ask you"

"Adrian loves you, I am sorry for how I acted I just wanted the best for him, I am…..sorry"

"Wait please gives me a name"

"I am sorry." And with that she was gone. I sighed and shook my head damnit that wasn't enough she knew I didn't do it but still that didn't get me free.

I sighed closing my eyes and slipped into Lissa's head a moment I wanted to know what was going on, she was with Dimtri talking about something. I looked at him threw her eyes and I missed him how he use to hold me and now he was close my best friend. "Ok I'll do it for you Lissa" Dimtri said and he started to say something else but before I could do hear it I was shut out of her head by her. I sighed what would he do what was going on why was my best friend with the love of my life. I sighed having tears in my eyes. This wasn't fair this wasn't right. She was my

"Tears? Is that because you're innocent or because you got caught?" A voice said and looked up, I didn't know who this person was but I had a feeling he wasn't going to be nice to me no matter what, a guardian I didn't know.

"I am innocent." I said softy and sighed. "I didn't do it."

"Oh I know you didn't, I believe you but it doesn't matter because you will take the blame for it."

"What? You mean…. YOU DID THIS!" I yelled at him and he just laughed at me. "YOU KILLED THE QUEEN!"


	2. Chapter 2

He had just laughed and walked away with a smirk on his face, I screamed trying to get someone to stop him but the other guardians looked at me as if I was crazy. "You have to stop him! he just told me he did it!" I said and I sighed when they rolled their eyes.

I wanted to talk to Lissa I wanted to get out of here I didn't know who that guardian was I closed my eyes and was pulled into her head she was in her room looking at her two guardians and Dimtri was there she was talking to him and kept shutting me out. _Sorry Rose not this time. _I finally got annoyed why would she do this the way that things looked what I saw he was helping her and it just looked at it.. as if they were together holding hands and staying close. I couldn't believe that she would do this. I went to sleep.

I Woke up a hour later to see my best friend there and she smiled at me. "about time you woke up." She said but I shook my head I was upset with her I mean she had been spending all this time with Dimtri I just felt so betrayed and hurt by all of this. "Adrian told me about the note, and we are getting you out of here" She said and smiled. I looked behind her and there was Adrian and Christian in the back was Dimtri. "here put this on." She said handing me a ring. I looked to see the guardians were gone and I sighed trusting her how could I not.

It didn't seem to matter that she betrayed me I was still her best friend at least I though. I put it on and raised a eyebrow I looked just like Mia. "What is…?"

"I charmed it now we have to hurry we need to get you out of here so you can go look for my sibling." Lissa said and pulling my hand up.

"but the trial and…."

"Adrian and I will stay here and find out what we can, you go find my sibling." Lissa said softly.

"is there a list of who was watching me? One of them. He admitted it set me up." I said softly and everyone looked at me.

"how long ago?" Adrian said first.

"I don't know maybe a hour I didn't sleep long I can't sleep long in this cell…." I said and sighed.

"I will check the tapes then we will have to sneak them out and look in the mean time you need to go." Lissa said and I nodded. We took off and I still looked like Mia no one had any questions. I sighed when we went to the airport.

"where are we going?" I asked

"Russia to met up with Sydney to get the papers" Adrian said softly. "I have to stay here but I want to…. I need to stay so I can still talk to you and keep up with everything in the dreams, Lissa needs to stay. So it is you and Dimtri who need to go, And Mikhail is going too."

"Don't bother I'll do it on my own, I wouldn't want to break up the perfect little whatever it is that is going on." I said and sighed shaking my head.

"Roza…"

"Save it Dimtri, I don't see why you can't come with me Adrian…."

"I need to keep you safe here Rose, if I go they will think I helped you and, look there is money in the banks like before. It will be ok…"

"ok but I don't need help I can do this on my own. Then." I said softly.

"Rose I asked Dimtri to go with you." Lissa said looking at me.

"You of all people after all of this after everything, yea thanks for saving me and all but you forgot one thing lissa you betrayed me, three days you kept me out and even now you expect to send me off, I will go to help you I will find your sibling but after that… I thought we were friends but friends don't do what you have done and what about Christian?" I said shaking my head. I could tell she didn't understand none of them did. "love fades just as friendships do. You both betrayed me…. Now if you don't mind I have to find someone. Don't follow me "I said the last part more to Dimtri then anything.

"Rose is that what you think?" Lissa said after I started to walk away. "that there is something between us? Rose you know I love Christian, how could you think I would do that to you?"

"Roza nothing is going on like that."

"Save it. Your sooooooo close to her then go be her guardian just stay away from me. I risked my life to find out how to do that, because I couldn't kill you both times I failed and I find a way to save you and you're all over my best friend, MY BEST FRIEND…. Just because it had to be a spirit user. So what you fall out of love with me and you want her fine. Don't come and don't do me any favors. I don't care if she asked I am telling you don't come. " I said ignoring Lissa I could feel the anger and pain that she thought what I did but I ignored it. I walked on to the plane tears in my eyes.

"Roza please….you don't get it do you?" he said following me I knew he was coming anyway and there wasn't anything I could do but stay away from him.

I sighed and looked at Adrian who was confused. "Adrian, can we talk when I sleep?" I said softly and walked on the plane I looked at my father who was on the plane waiting for me. "keep him away from me please" I said as I knew Dimtri was behind me.

"Rose." He said softly but my father stepped in his way.

"let her be. Now is not the time..." Abe said as I sat up front and sighed. I could hear Lissa talking threw the bond and I wanted to ignore it but how could I it was in my head.

_That is not true I would never do that to you how could you even think that, He loves you he just blames himself for what he did, you should talk to him about it but god rose nothing happen I swear, I would have gone but they would know, and even if Dimtri can't stand you right now you still have Adrian. Please don't push him right now he just needs time that is all rose you know me you know I wouldn't ….._

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD I DON'T WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU_ I thought and realized it got through to her probaly the first time I ever did. I sighed and looked up to see Dimtri's brown eyes looking at me and turning away almost as if he felt horrible "So where are we going Dad?" I said softly looking over at Abe.

"Russia to see Sydney." He said softly looking at me and then Glaring over at Dimtri.

"Could we stop and see my family while we are there? I mean I know they think I am turned but I do miss them and Lissa saved me… they should know" Dimtri said softly

"It was my idea to save him, it was my thought, I found it out yet I don't get the credit. I really don't want to go back there." I mumbled but everyone heard me apparently by the looks I got.

"ether do however they are not safe." He said and sighed shaking his head looking at me.

"no one is safe apparently" Abe said softly and the rest of the plane ride I don't remember I had passed out, more so because of a headache. I was woken up by my father who walked with me off the plane. "ok we will go to the hotel for now, get some rest then we will eat and go to your family." He said to us.

His guardians stood by the door as I walked over to the bed of the hotel and laid down to go then I turned and looked up hearing a voice.

"Roza.."

**Ok well a lot of people are alerts on this and reading it thanks but I am going to hold off on the rest I have to add till we get some reviews. So review for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Russia to see Sydney." He said softly looking at me and then Glaring over at Dimtri.

"Could we stop and see my family while we are there? I mean I know they think I am turned but I do miss them and Lissa saved me… they should know" Dimtri said softly

"It was my idea to save him, it was my thought, I found it out yet I don't get the credit. I really don't want to go back there." I mumbled but everyone heard me apparently by the looks I got.

"Ether does me however they are not safe." He said and sighed shaking his head looking at me.

"No one is safe apparently" Abe said softly and the rest of the plane ride I don't remember I had passed out, more so because of a headache. I was woken up by my father who walked with me off the plane. "Ok we will go to the hotel for now, get some rest then we will eat and go to your family." He said to us.

His guardians stood by the door as I walked over to the bed of the hotel and laid down to go then I turned and looked up hearing a voice.

"Roza.."

"I don't want to talk to you" I hissed back I didn't care to talk to him not after how I felt about what happened I couldn't.

"I think we need to talk." He said looking at me as he sat down next to me and sighed when I moved away from him. "Please will you just talk to me."

"Now you want to talk? Forget it Dimtri, love fades remember I am not going to be your little toy you play with."

"Oh Roza you don't get it do you, I l"

"Save it I don't care Dimtri. Now get out before I make you leave."

"Will you just listen"

"YOU WERE ALL OVER MY BEST FRIEND YOU MADE IT CLEAR YOU DON'T FEEL FOR ME AND I DON'T MATTER WELL FIND YOU DON'T MATTER TO ME NOW LEAVE SO I CAN GO TO SLEEP AND MAYBE JOIN MY BOYFRIEND IN A DREAM!" I said throwing Adrian in his face and I knew it hurt him I could tell by the way he looked at me.

"Fine, but Nothing happened…. I swear to you on that, only you have my heart." He said and walked out of the room. I sighed and grabbed my pillow and screamed at the top of my lungs, I didn't know what was going on or what to expect I was so pissed off right now it wasn't even funny. I fell into a deep sleep, the hotel bed was amazing so much better than the one in the cell and god knows I needed the sleep.

I almost smirked at how I feel into another dream with Adrian, He walked over and pulled me into his arms holding me tightly. "You ok little Dia.."

"No I am not ok, this is just all so much, and I really don't want to ruin our dream but I am so confused I don't know what to think right now."

"Is he making it hard on you? Rose I don't think that he did anything with Lissa. Because she is with Christian right now…. Like with I know because they asked for some condoms." He said looking into my eyes. "I wish I was there with you I miss you so much."

"I yelled at him, just how he looked at me it is there I know it is but he refuses to see it I don't know what to think anymore Adrian" I said and sighed looking down a moment tears in my eyes I really didn't.

"Rose please don't cry, it will be ok I love you" He said and pulled me close into a passionate kiss. I returned it and closed my eyes I felt better just being around him right now, with everything going on and sure it wasn't anything like when I was with Dimtri but it was at least somewhere safe. "We will figure this out."

"Any news?" I asked softly.

"No not yet, you have to do this soon, the trail is in a week in a half and Mia doesn't want to go to trial for you if she doesn't have too."

"I know, but the guard…"

"The tapes were missing whoever said it knew how to deal with it, the only leads we have we are trying to follow but they do not make since."

"Oh…"

"I won't let them take you away Rose, I won't let you die."

"I know."

"Should I let you sleep? You look like you need it"

"I am sleeping this is our dream"

"Yes it is…. Where are you right now?"

"At the moment I am in a hotel, I guess when we wake up I am going to see Dimtri's family an met up with Sydney to get the information."

"I see well good luck with the whole thing you still have the money and the cell right?"

I had almost forgotten he gave me a cell phone too if I needed to reach him it was under his name and we used code names just in case. "Yes I do."

"Ok call me if you need me if I don't answer I will call you back when I can."

"Ok though isn't this safer?"

"It is but I can't always do it, especially when you go to another time zone."

"True…"

"Be strong rose"

"I will….. Wait is you leaving?"

"No but it looks like you are….. Someone is trying to wake you up. I love you." He said wrapping his arms around to kiss me I started to kiss him back but I was awake.


	4. Chapter 4

"You had me worried there kiddo come on its time to go" Abe said softly and I sighed and got up walking over to the shower, after a quick shower we left to go met up with Sydney and to see Dimtri's family again.

"Sydney…. How are you" I asked when I saw her she had her same look glaring at Dimtri, It almost made me sick. "This is Dimtri, he is a friend…. A dhampir like me."

"The one you where looking for that you saved, well that doesn't make his actions ok for what he did, he is still…"

"Please don't Sydney, he doesn't forgive himself and he hates me for what he did to me, honestly it kills me more than anything and I don't want to get into it again."

"I don't hate you" Dimtri said softly and sighed. "I don't forgive myself for hurting you…. All that I did I remember and I can't… I can't do this."

"As if you deserve the forgiveness?" Sydney rolled her eyes.

"Can we just talk about why we are here?" Abe snapped trying to stop this form getting ugly.

"Ok the papers here…. You can see but I have to have them back." Sydney said rolling her eyes and handing them to me.

"Audriana Ford, she is Sixteen, and in Las Vegas…." I said softly looking at the papers. "Thank you " I said as I wrote down information so we could find her.

"Don't mention it litterly don't." she said and I laughed and nodded. "I have to go and Rose….."

"Wait…." I said getting a sick feeling to my stomach. "We aren't alone." I said and no sooner did I say that then Nathan showed up and threw me against the wall. I looked at him and shook my head fighting back I didn't seem to care. I pulled out my stake I had kept on me just in case and staked him I didn't take any chances. Sydney sighed and dropped her potion on him and he faded. "We should go."

"They are closing in on the city, I am hearing more and more here, they are looking for something or someone I don't know." Sydney said and sighed walking away. "Call me if you kill more remember rose."

"I will." I said and sighed. "We are going to make this a quick visit do you understand?" I said looking at Dimtri. "Though you can stay with them for all I care I can do this without you."

"A quick visit, I promised I'd stay by your side Roza" he said softly looking at me, it was still that intense yet passionate, I am sorry look and I sighed.

"Fine." I said and rolled my eyes.

"two days, I will be back to find you and we will leave we can't afford any more time here Rose becareful as well your still wanted, if they find you here they will know that you're not in prison." Abe said softly and walked away from as a car came to take us the rest of the way.

We walked up to his house and everyone looked at him, his mother and grandmother stared for a moment unable to believe he wasn't a red eyed demon.. "Oh Roza you saved him didn't you you found a way!" A little voice said running over to us, I smiled at Paul and nodded.

"Roza and Lissa saved me, but I still remember everything" Dimtri said softly I let him go back with his family and have a moment I just stayed out of it I wasn't wanted there I knew that. Plus they were talking in Russian.

"She saved you and yet you're not with her why?" Olea said softly.

"Because I remember all that I did I turned her into my own little Blood whore, I treated her so bad when I was….. I can't forgive myself I can't look at her knowing what I did to her. But I still love her so much I just….."

"You need to forgive yourself, not let the demon when this, I saw how you looked at her." Yeva said and always wise she knew.

"You saw something?"

"she was brave, she came back with you, but you pushed her away, you kept her away, and she helped her friend and then…. Left you never saw her again." Yeva said

"Maybe that is for the best."

"I wasn't finished."

"Sorry."

"She was killed because she didn't want to live she let herself die, she killed herself because"

"I won't let her I won't let anything happen to her!"

"Then you need to forgive yourself"

"How can I? After all I did I can't look at her without…"

"It will take some healing, it will take a lot, but only you can save her."

"I don't want to lose my Roza for ever….. I need her but it just hurts so much."

"Take this time to mend what you can your heart, your soul it is hers."

"I know."

"Then go to her"

I sat up feeling sick to my stomach and I ran downstairs and looked around. I didn't see any Storgoi and I didn't know what was going on. Dimtri looked at me and raised a eyebrow. "How many Rose?" he asked softly knowing I could tell. And not a second late did one show up holding on to Vicktora. I threw myself at him knocking his grip from her and she fell to the ground. I didn't know if she was ok but I started to fight the storgoi I didn't have a stake which made this even harder.

I did this on my own glancing back at Dimtri who was tending to his sister with his family and I sighed and finally my friends who helped before showed up and Staked him well I did they helped though giving me the stake.

"That is the warrior I saw you as" Yeva said softly and hugged me. Then she said something in Russian I didn't understand but apparently Dimtri did because he came over and took my hand.

"is there more?"

"no."

"can we talk with out you yelling at me?"

"no"

"Roza please"

"I have nothing to say to you Dimtri you pushed me away and honestly I get it fine you don't want me, you cant stand me after I did everything to save you. You don't love me anymore and that is fine, why don't you just stay with your family, I'll go stay with my father and we will never have to see each other again ever then you wont be hunted by what happened."

"Roza I love you, I always have and I always will, I need to be able to forgive myself for what I did and it will take time, right now all I see when I look at you is what I did how I treated you how I used you I cant bare to I don't deserve you don't you see?" he said looking right at me.

"You said love fades you didn't want me now your…. No stop with the games it is done….. I i…." I sighed and ran out of the house I couldn't believe he was doing this playing games. I pulled out the cell and called my father. I had him come get me and I stayed with him.

**-AN-**

**There more chapters for you on this one remember read the other two as well and REVIEW if you want me to keep going with it then keep up the reviews that is how I know if it is good or not. Much love to the three who have already. Please more. Thank you sorry it took so long to update as well. More soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

Of course the figured my dad wouldn't come till the morning. I was stuck here. The last place I wanted to be right now. I REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO BE HERE. I sighed and slammed my hand into the wall. I felt someone's arms around me and I pushed him away. "Just leave me alone." I snapped at him.

"Your mad, I get that but Roza please it is about to storm come inside." He said softly and of course he was right it started to pour down rain. "I promise I will leave you alone if that is what you want but please come inside."

"Fine I'll go inside but I don't want to be treated like I have to be with you, I don't want to be outcast ether. I don't want any more of these games" I said softly and he nodded. I stood there in the pouring rain looking at him a moment. "I am sorry. " I said and sighed waking into his house once more.

"Why are you sorry Roza?"

"I shouldn't have agreed to this I need to go find Lissa's sibling and get her place in office or maybe as Queen I can't do this, again. I shouldn't have agreed to come here."

"You needed to see Sydney, and you know my family loves you. I should be the sorry one and I am very sorry"

I heard what he was saying but for some reason I slipped into Lissa's mind not that I wanted to but part of me did. I missed her and Adrian right now.

"_Will you stop it your making me miss her more!" Adrian said softly shaking his head. _

"_I can't help it I am worried about her and worse she thinks that I, that Dimitri and I…" Lissa said I could feel her distress and pain when she spoke._

"_Rose is stubborn she'll get over it" Christian said and smiled at her. I didn't know if they where back together but I hoped I knew Lissa loved him very much. "Just give her time"_

"_Yes we were close and yes we talked a lot but mainly about her, and how bad he felt for all that he did to her. I just can't bear to … she can't be mad at me she just can't" _

"_What did he do to her besides break her heart?" Adrian asked. _

"_I I can't tell you." _

"_Lissa please."_

"_No I promised I wouldn't tell and I won't break that promise."_

"_Then I'll ask her."_

"_If you must but Adrian leave it alone."_

"_NO I love her and he hurt her more than just breaking her heart I want to know what and how, how can I help her if I don't know what the problem is?"_

"_It isn't my place." Rose? I heard her think and I knew she knew I was listening I sighed and pulled back out of her head. _

"ROZA?" Dimitri said holding on to my shoulders with a worried look on his face.

"I am ok. Sorry. "I said softly.

"Checking on Lissa? You scared me for a minute you just zoned out."

"Yes I was, she is ok. But Adrian is asking questions."

"What kind of Questions?"

"Like what happened last time we were here"

"Oh… I told Lissa, she wouldn't break a promise would she?"

"No."

"We should go inside."

"Oh Rose your soaking. Here let me get you some warm clothes" Viktora said and ran to her sister's room.

"You should get dressed before dinner, you don't want to get sick." Olyesa said softly.

"I will." I said softly and sighed. Dimitri went to get changed as well, I took the clothes from Viktora and changed in the bathroom. I pulled my hair up and wrapped it around in a bun I hated when it was wet sometimes but it let it go for now.

I walked down the stairs into another Russian conversation and I sighed.

"Well?" Yeva said pure Russian.

"She won't listen, I will keep trying though, and she has to know I still love her, but she called her dad she is leaving in the morning" Dimitri said softly. I will admit it was hot hearing him talk in Russian but I didn't know a word he said.

"Then we will let you go to help her, make her see because I don't want to see you lose her, I can tell how much you love her."

"She is with Adrian as well how can I compete with that"

"Don't give up."

"Ok not to be rude or anything but it really does annoy me when you do that, when I don't know what you're saying and now something about Adrian." I said softly it was starting to annoy me.

"Sorry Roza."

"Come let's eat" Olyesa said softly and we all sat around the table. Now I'll admit some of the food looked a little weird to me I didn't know what it was but I wasn't going to say anything. For the most part it was good.

Everyone wanted to talk at the table, Karoline left to go feed her baby, which was a boy by the way. She named him after Dimitri of course when he was born they thought it was dead. I thought it was cute. After Dinner I didn't want to be around much but Dimitri stayed close to me, somehow we were in his room talking. There wasn't much room now with the new baby so I was stuck staying in his room tonight too.

"I am sorry about talking in Russian, I should have thought before I did." He said softly looking down.

"You're sorry for a lot of things aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"How are we going to do this tonight anyway?"

"I'll sleep on the floor. It's fine. You can have the bed"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes my Roza I am sure."

"I am not your Roza, I am with Adrian."

"You will always be my Roza and always have my heart"

"Quit playing games Dimitri"

"I am not"

"How can you not be. You tell me one minute love fades yours has, you treated me like I didn't matter you acted like you didn't care and after I risked EVERYTHING to save you. After I gave up everything to you wanted nothing to do with me…..you're not making any sense you're driving me insane"

"I am sorry. For what I did I was wrong I shouldn't have lied, because it has been tearing me apart. I LOVE YOU ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY. I always will."

"Love fades yet it also grows I am with Adrian now. And I am kind of sleepy, so I am going to sleep maybe I'll get lucky and get Adrian in a dream."

"Stop throwing him in my face"

"Stop playing games with me,"

"I am not Roza I love you"

"You pushed me away"

"Damnit Roza… I am sorry. "

"Just leave me alone"

"Fine." And with that he walked out of the room. I felt bad because I saw tears in his eyes. Why would he cry if he didn't mean it. He never cried almost never I have only seen it a few times. I sighed and feel back on the bed and cried myself to sleep.

It would only figure I would have a night mare but something was different, it was the same yes as it had been before Dimitri was a Strigoi keeping me as his little blood whore tempting me wanting me to say yes. But someone was watching. I couldn't see who it was and I was lost caught up in a high. Dimitri had left again and I looked over in a weak state at the person watching who it was.

"So he kept you as a blood Whore? He used you like that?" A voice said and I knew it right away.

"Adrian… what ?"

"I figured I'd try to see your night mares. Rose how you can love him after that. I don't understand"

"I I don't know."

"I will always love you and I promise I will never do that, but do not bring him back to Court I will kill him."

"No Adrian please"

"I will kill him I am not kidding Rose after seeing that I ….. God "

"I love both of you it is hard and complicated"

"Rose I love you very much, I want to be the only one in your heart I want to give you everything you always wanted, everything you deserve but how can I if you still want him?"

"I made my choice I love you, I wanted to be with you that night."

"Then you made a huge deal in church, Rose I know you love him"

"I love you too"

"Come back to me please"

" I will"

"I trust you with my heart Rose. Don't you see I never loved anyone like I love you you mean so much to me I just I can't lose you"

"You won't Adrian."

"Lissa is worried"

"I saw, it is ok tell her I am not mad at her anymore and I believe her and tell her to be happy with Christian."

"I will."

"Good."

"I'll let you go it's almost time to get up here"

I started to say ok but the dream faded and I woke up I knew he got up but when I woke up I was in Dimitri's arms. He must have moved from the floor to the bed while I was sleeping or crawled next to me and I didn't notice. But it was nice being in his arms like this, it felt so right so perfect but in a way so wrong I didn't understand it. I sighed and bit my lip a little watching him sleep I wanted to stay like this close to him, how I missed being close to him. I just moved ever so slightly to watch him sleep wondering why he was in the bed with me now.

"Roza? No please listen" he said softly talking in his sleep, which was very cute by the way. "I lied I love you please I didn't mean it when I said love fades, I could never stop loving you, please stop please come back I need you I need you….Roza I love you….. Please don't "

"Don't do what?" I said softly wondering if he would talk to me in his sleep unknowing I was awake.

"Don't leave. Don't kill yourself I love you" he said softly back still fast asleep.

"I am not going to kill myself Dimitri." I whispered.

"I am sorry I love you Roza." He said.

"I love you too Dimitri." I said softly and sighed. I did love him I loved both of them I was so in love with two. My sigh must have scared him because he woke up and looked at me. "Dreaming of me?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes." He said softly and smiled. "Did you have a nightmare? You were tossing a bit so I tried to get you to stop but I couldn't wake you up but you seemed to stop."

"It started out that way but ended a little better." I said softly and sighed.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he said softly pulling me closer 

"No its ok." I said and sighed. "You seemed to be having a nightmare too…"

"You heard?"

"You where talking in your sleep"

"Oh. Sorry."

"ROSE….Abe is here." Olysea said form downstairs.

"Are you still coming with me?" I said softly looking at him.

"If you want me too yes."

"I do."

"Then yes." He said and smiled getting up and grabbing my bag and his. "You want to change out of those clothes?"

"I should…"

"Ok here." He said handing me my bag. I got up and went into the bathroom to change and ran a brush threw my hair, I left it in a normal ponytail for now and walked down to see my father waiting for me. I was talking to Olyesa about something in Russian. Damn all this Russian I felt out of place.

"Ahh Rose about time. I got a plane to leave in an hour I figured you'd want to go now."

"Yes Dimitri is going too."

"I'll add a ticket then but I wanted to speak to you since I can't go I arranged for someone to meet you there and help you, but we need to talk about this."

"Ok?" I said raising an eyebrow looking at him. The way he said that made me wonder what was going on.

"Annemarie is her name." He sighed and looked at me. "She is your sister. We never said anything because well we agreed your mother kept you and I'd keep Annemarie but when I was in Vegas I was attacked and she was taken in by a family there. I called her and asked her to met you at the airport, I also gave her all the details. I am sorry we kept it from you but your mother thought it was best that you never met her. Just as she never wanted you to know me."

"I have a sister?" I said raising an eyebrow. "With mom you mean she is a twin?" I said still in shock.

"Yes, Annemarie is you sister, twin, she lives with the Larson family now but she is a Guardian as well, I also asked her to look into the Ford Family. To help you find Audriana."

"Ok, thanks…" I said still standing there in shock. I had a sister all this time a Twin no less. We walked to the car and I still was in shock over this for most of the ride. "You never told me you and mom could have told me!"

"I know I am sorry, but we wanted both of you safe." Abe said and sighed "forgive me Rose, I just couldn't tell you I wanted too but your mother wouldn't allow it. I wondered if you were anything like her and when I saw you and spending time with you I knew you where. I believe that you two will get along and I am proud of both of you. I also have a trust fund for you this card is yours there is more than enough money in there so you don't have to use Adrian's money you can support yourself." He said softly and sighed.

"Thanks." I said softly and I bit my lip a little. I glanced at Dimitri who had not taken his eyes off me at all. It was a little uncomfortable to me but I didn't mind it ether.

"Ok I am dropping you two off here, her are the tickets, Dimitri, take care of her and remember you hurt my little girl I'll kill you." Abe said softly and glared at him.

"Yes sir" Dimitri said softly and got out and grabbed our bags and we went into the airport. After we checked in and got to our seats I sighed.

"A sister? A twin no less what the hell they could have told me!" I said losing it.

"I agree, they should have told you about her."

"All this time… I was alone my mother never really around, Lissa was my family my sister and her family let me stay with them I was like another daughter to them, but all this time I had a sister."

"I understand…. I am sure you and I both have a lot of siblings out there, my father was an asshole and probably has more kids with other woman. " He said and I could tell his was pissed about that still.

"You never really talk about him much." I said softly looking right at him.

"He abused my mom, he was an asshole and when I was old enough I stood up to him and he made sure that I didn't come back, he almost cost me my right to be a guardian. I do not like him and I can't stand to think about him. I never wanted to be like him and then I was I made you a…."

"Dimitri you were not yourself, and I forgave you for that." I said softly and looked at him. "It is ok. I am sorry I said anything I understand."

"I need to forgive myself. And you're mad at me still for it. For what I said I am so sorry" He said tears in his eyes again.

"Dimy don't cry please." I said and wiped the tears away. "I forgive you for it, and I can tell you're sorry. You wouldn't be this upset if you didn't mean it." I looked at him and I knew he was upset he still did love me, it showed in his eyes. I felt bad I felt horrible I sighed and looked away crying myself.

"Roza… why are you….." He said and pulled me close and held me in his arms. For most of the plane ride I stayed in his arms.

This is messed up this is crazy this is wrong I am in love with both of them. How could I be. There was Dimitri, my true love my first love I cared so much about him, I gave him everything, I risked everything to save him, and I really did love him so much. Then Adrian who always went out of his way to help me even if it wasn't him I wanted, he cared about me and I cared about him. I just didn't know how to even deal with this. I was so in love with two. I closed my eyes trying to think all of it just in my head every moment. Dimitri had fallen asleep again and I pulled out my iPod and moved a little. He seemed to open his eyes but close them again. I let it play the songs and I sighed as it stopped on one. Song.

_My number one: There could never be no one like you  
How come I feel this way about  
My number two: Never tried to tell me what to say or do  
I'm so in love with two  
I don't want to push it  
I don't want to fight  
But this feeling keeps me up all night_

_If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

I Sighed and bit my lip oh how this song seemed so right. My number one being Dimitri, there was no one like him, he was one of a kind. Why did I feel this way about Adrian my Number two. He never gave me a reason not to do anything he never told me what do to. He was always there for me. And this was going to keep me up all night I knew it . I sighed the song hit the facts right on. And I sighed shaking my head. What was I going to do, I couldn't love both of them, I couldn't be with both of them it wasn't right. I was in deep I was I really deep this time. I needed to figure the out before I lost both of them. I watched him sleep some more as the song played threw.

I looked down at him and I sighed closing my eyes as the memory the cabin went through my mind and the lust charm moment. How could I not love him. I wanted him back I knew that much but what about Adrian. I felt horrible. He started to talk in his sleep again and I just listen as he did, he seemed to be pleading with me in his dream again. I just listened. Apparently I picked Adrian over him in his dream and he was losing me. But he was letting go because there was things Adrian could give me that he couldn't. I sighed and as the plane landed I woke him up.

We got off the plane and I raised an eyebrow I felt like I was looking into a Mirror when I when I saw Annemarie, talk about twins she looked just like me. We walked over to her and she hugged me tightly. "Rosemarie wow I am so glad to met you." She said softly

"Rose. No one calls me Rosemarie cept mom."

"I understand I am the same way I am Anne." She said softly and smiled "and who is this?"

"Dimitri." I said softly

"damn sis you got a Hottie…" She said and smirked at him.

"he isn't exactly my boyfriend, he use to be but isn't right now." I said softly.

"oh I see well then you wouldn't mind if I spent time with him?" She said softly moving closer and hugging him. I look at her and god I never felt so jeoulus in my whole life I was pissed more then I had been with Tanya. Dimitri looked at me and I know he noticed it because he smiled at me.

"Only Roza has my heart, and she knows it. I am sorry Anne." He said softly.

"oh well I understand that I guess." Anne said and sighed. "let's go get your bags. Then we can go to Witching hour. "

I nodded and we walked over grabbing our bags and went back to Witching hour, Anne showed us to a room there and she sighed. "it's late we can look for Audrianna after I get some sleep I know where to look but I am going to crash… I been up all night since I found out about you."

"its fine Anne gets some sleep." I said softly and let her go into the next room.

"Roza are you jealous of her?" Dimitri said the second she was out of the room.

"no…I maybe a little." I said softly and he laughed and smiled at me.

"that can be a good thing." He said and pulled me into his arms. "it shows you still care."

"of course I still care Dimitri. I love you so much I just love Adrian too."

"I understand. " He said softly keeping his arms around me. "we need time to forgive all of this that happened to us, but you saved me you gave me a second chance"

"Lissa did."

"No Roza oh my sweet Roza she wouldn't have if it wasn't for you. You had a HUGE role in it and I will always love you, I can't forgive what I did to you but I will always love you."

"Dimitri I love you too." I said softly and I felt they want need the passion no I couldn't this was wrong. Damn I loved him a lot thought.

**-AN-**

**SO? Haha how did you like that little twist? Oh but there is so much more to come. I have a idea and Chole I promise your going to love it. Yes for those who don't know Chole is a good friend of mine she plays Adrian on Twitter to my Rose. Yes and Zan is Dimitri. Much love to **Dimka's chick I am glad you like my ideas I had and love the story. I thought about what you said about her having to stay but I didn't want to get into to much details about that night. But this is not the last of the Belikov family there will be more oh so much more. Well two more chapters and you might get more today too because I am still writing. I just wanted to add these. So REVIEW REVIEW! Yes. And I do as you see take ideas into mind. Much love to everyone who has reviewed and to my Adrian and dimitri – chole and Zan.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: OK I GIVE YOU A WARNING ON THE LEMONS IF YOU CANT HANDEL IT THEN SKIP THE CHAPTER. Simple as that. And no worries to my Adrian fans. This battle has only just started. And much love to all the reviews and I am glad Dimkagirl loved how the night at his house went. I wasn't sure and I didn't want to make it too long. Ok well without any more words I'll let you read. REMEMBER LEMONS OH THE LEMONS.

-END AN-

"I am sorry" he said again and this time I just shook my head and looked into his eyes. He looked sorry a sad almost pathetic look that I didn't like seeing, I could tell how he felt and I could read his emotions. I bit my lip and for a moment though I shouldn't but I couldn't help it I pushed my lips against his, I missed him so much I loved him and I just wanted him to know he had to know. He returned the kiss and looked at me. "Roza…" His eyes looking into mine as he pulled me closer kissing me again this time with more passion and more deeply. I returned it holding on to him. I pushed him back down on the bed.

There was too much tension, the much want and need for each other we couldn't help but give in to it we both wanted it so bad. We both kept kissing for a moment and he looked into my eyes when we finally pulled away I could tell he was thinking about me only me. I couldn't seem to think of anything but him. I almost wondered if there was another lust charm on us but I knew that it wasn't so. He rolled over laying above me and he leaned down kissing me again sliding his hand under my shirt. "Oh Roza I missed you, but are you sure?" he said softly. I looked at him and nodded I was sure I wanted him. He pulled my shirt off and ran his hand along my body, each second of his touch made me feel like I was on fire I missed it so much.

It was different then Adrian's it was hard to explain and it all just felt so right and perfect. There was no one here to stop us there was no one to irrupt us, well maybe my sister but I had a feeling she wouldn't. It didn't take long before both of our clothes where on the floor, and we were on the bed naked. Dimitri kissed me and ran his hand down my body; it sent chills down my spine but the good kind you can't seem to get enough off. His hand stopped along my thigh and for a moment looked at me before kissing down along my neck, down along my abdomen. At first I just got caught up in the sweet kisses but my mind wondered what he was doing then his mouth on me just sent me over the edge, it felt more than amazing I couldn't help but moan at the pure pleasure it was when he was doing this.

He seemed to watch my reaction almost as if he wanted to know if it was ok and if I wanted more, oh god this was just wow. I lifted up against him a little without saying anything and he took it as a ok to keep going, he was driving me insane with his tongue and I couldn't help my body giving in completely to this, he moan against my skin as I moaned his name in a climax and for a moment more he stayed there for before kissing back up my body. "Oh my sweet Roza" he whispered in my ear. Soft sweet whisper that just was amazing to hear from him. He kissed my lips and pushed into me, slow at first then faster as he moved. I moaned his name sliding my arms and legs around him I wanted more so much more of this. We both moved together at a rhythm before he slowed down not wanting to stop

I took that as my moment and used my strength to flip him over and take control over this, I saw a bit of shock in his eyes when I did but a smirk hidden on his face, I moved his hands putting them by his head taking full control over this moment and pushed against him again. We both moaned at the same time and I did it again it just felt like I was burning the passion the fire inside I couldn't stop, I looked at him and I could tell he felt it too. We just kept moving against each other, he pulled his hands free and slid them to my waist helping me move, faster and harder deeper each time and I screamed his name as my body climaxed again. He looked at me and smirked I could tell he was holding on as long as he could, not wanting this to end.

I am pretty sure at this point the earth was shaking it was just so much better than the cabin it didn't hurt as much it was just so perfect. I didn't want it to stop but I knew the second he screamed "oh god Roza" he couldn't hold it anymore and I was right I felt his climax and it made me moan pushing me to one more. I laid my head down on his chest after I rolled over off him. Both of us covered in sweat and trying to get our breathe back. "Oh my sweet Roza.. I love you"

"I love you too." I said softly and reality set in at that moment I felt horrible why would I not I was Adrian's girl friend and I just slept with my Ex boyfriend. I sighed and got up. He looked at me but almost knew and he let out a sigh as I went into the bathroom to take a shower.

I couldn't shake this feeling this horrible feeling I was in love with both of them I wanted both of them but I know it was wrong horrible I was a bad person for it I felt so upset how could I be like this how could I love both of them. I knew deep down in my heart it was Dimitri. It was always Dimitri. I'd do anything for him. The hot water running down my body matching the tears in my eyes. I wanted him back I wanted to be with him as we use to be, I wanted things to be how they were before he was Awakened and brought back. If it wasn't for Nathan we would have never have gone thru that. The night mares that hunt us. I sighed closing my eyes.

Dimitri must have felt how I was feeling because it wasn't long after I had closed my eyes the door opened. "Roza….. Shhh it is ok." He said softly and I felt his arms around me holding me tight, my comfort my everything. It felt so warm being against his chest. "Take your time I know this didn't help things but I will wait for you, my heart is yours only yours. And if you chose to go back to him I'll understand but I only want you." He said softly and kissed me. I returned the kiss and nodded.

"I shouldn't have done that when I am still with Adrian but god I wanted to so bad. I know I have to pick and it is hard because I love both of you but god I love you so much more." I said which the god honest truth was. He nodded and smiled. He let go of me and grabbed a towel I knew it was his way of saying take your shower I'll be here when you get out. I let the water wash off the sweat on my body and then washed it from my hair and I got out and got dressed and I looked at him he was already dressed. I look at the clock, our time was almost done with before we had to go find Audrinna.

I looked at my cell because it was beeping a voice mail I walked over and see who called and I took a deep breath and listened to the voice mails.

_I hope the flight went ok, and call me when you can. Lissa is asking about you as well. . I love you and I miss you Little Dhampir. _

I sighed and looked at Dimitri who had a guilty look on his face I know he heard that the I love you I miss you part. It was a moment we both looked at each other matching the guilt but a knock on the door made me turn around and I shivered as my mind went back to the Cabin, the whole moment and I saw it all flash before me and I felt to my knees the moment I lost him ran thru my mind. I blacked out falling into the darkness.

"ROZA!" Dimitri said and pulled me into his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

"ROZA!" Dimitri said and pulled me into his arms.

I don't know how long I was out for or what happened I just remember hearing my name. A very scared shaking shattered voice saying it. "Roza oh god please wakes up" I felt something on my face something wet and I opened my eyes it was a tear, Dimitri was crying. I wiped the tears away and he jumped looking at me and smiled. "Oh my sweet loves don't scare me like that."

"I didn't mean too." I said softly and got back up. "How long was I out?" I asked.

"About an hour… Anne is here" Dimitri said.

"Does she do that a lot?" Anne said softly.

"Only when Lissa use's spirit see they are…" Dimitri started to say but stopped at the sound of the glasses on the table crashing and Rose punching the wall. "Roza…." He said and grabbed her hand. "It is ok."

"OK? HOW IS IT OK DIMITRI ADRIAN IS GOING TO BE HURT AND IT'S MY FAULT." I said pulling away from him. "Oh god this isn't right I am so in trouble I just I" I slammed my hand into the wall I didn't care if it broke.

"ROZA calm down." Dimitri said and this time grabbed me throwing me down on the bed holding me down I kept trying to fight him, I was throwing punches and kicking him I wanted free. I just couldn't get free he was to strong, he closed his eyes and sighed shaking his head. "Roza please stop. It is ok it will be ok just calm down you need to relax I promise it will be ok." Dmitri's voice had such distress and yet I couldn't help it something over took me and I lost it throwing him off me I walked outside falling to my knees crying.

"Roza…" Dimitri said and looked down he had been throw off me into the table and it shattered under him. Anne stood there watching and she shook her head and sighed. She went to help him up and looked at him. He seemed to be ok she pulled out a towel for him to take care of the cuts that where now bleeding on his lip from when I hit him. But I was still lost, I felt cold and I was scared. I was upset and I couldn't get over this why I was hurting everyone.

I sighed and slipped into Lissa's head to see what was going on there.

"I DID IT! ADRIAN I DID IT!" Lissa said running into his room. She was happy I felt that I was glad she was but I knew it was something with spirit because it affected me it had too. I thought about how I was fighting Dimitri and I sighed.

"You did what?" Adrian said sitting down on his bed. I wanted Lissa to move closer so I could see what he was holding but she didn't.

"I went into Christian's dreams! " Lissa said with a happy sly smirk on her face.

"That's great…" Adrian said and sighed. "So you finally managed that much good we'll work on something else later. Have you heard form Rose?"

"No I haven't yet… I think she is still mad at me because she thinks that…." She sighed and shook her head "no I haven't"

"I am worried…. She should have called back by now… and I can't get into her dreams" he said. I could see a look of worry and scared on his face.

"True but she is probably looking for my sibling so she can get back to us…." Lissa said softly trying to reassure him.

"I got into a fight with my mom, the way she talked about rose… it was horrible, going on about how horrible she was for this, hurting me and mom says she is guilty. But she was with me all night... I know she didn't she couldn't have. "

"Rose would never do that you know this, and we need to stay here and find out who did it. Honestly Tanya is walking around like she is all high and mighty now and pushing for Dimitri to get his status back, Christian told me she had a Fit when she heard he was gone."

"Mia was caught, I mean they knew it wasn't Rose in the cell, they are questioning everyone, my mom was warning me and saying because she left she is guilty and people are helping her. She actually said Tanya was behind all of this."

"I don't know that is the only family that Christian has, I don't want to think bad on her. But it is a she does hate that Dmitri loves Rose."

"I hate it too."

"You only hate it because you love Rose"

"So?"

"Do you really believe it was Tanya like your mother does?"

"I think she was part of it, but not working alone I think she had help, and by the letter it seemed that my aunt knew something was going to happen and she wanted you to take her place, I believe that upset a lot of people."

"Me? Be queen?"

"Yes she liked you a lot and she wanted you to be well taken care of you and me both. "

"Wow,"

"They are looking though they will probably go to you to expect you to find her threw the bond somehow, I can't cover for her if they really believe she did it. My mother said they told ever guardian out there they sent a text about it, if they find her to bring her back here right away. We should let Rose know as well. But she hasn't called me back and in my dream I lost her she was…gone she died. "

"I would know if she did it would affect me….. "

"I are you sure I mean it was so real it was so….."

"Hey she is ok doing worry about it. She probably is busy."

"I can't help it." He said softly and I looked at his face I saw tears. I sighed pulling out of Lissa's head and I pulled out my cell phone he gave me "Hello?"

"I am ok Adrian"

"Oh Little Dhamir I was so worried about you" he said and I swear his voice jumped from sad to happy.

"I am ok, was Lissa using spirit?"

"Yea she was why you are ok?"

"Yea I am fine I was just wondering"

"Rose what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Adrian I just felt it that's all"

"What do you mean?" He asked me

I looked up to see Dimitri standing there with a bit of a hurt look on his face a bit of a sad, and his lip I sight knowing I hit him I didn't mean to. "Let's just say I didn't expect her to use it and the darkness to come at me like that… and I didn't like it."

"Why what happened are you sure your ok? Do you need me to come there?" Adrian said, a bit of urgency in his voice as he spoke.

"No I am ok it is fine really, I just kind of punched Dimitri when I kind of blacked out." I said softly and knew I had to change the subject before he freaked too much. "Oh yea so it turns out my mom and dad kept a secret form me too. "

"Are you sure? You punched him? Why did he make a move on you? Do I need go kill him?" he said and I sighed. " What secret?"

"I have a sister"

"What? Wow they never told you?"

"Who never told her what? Adrian I want to talk to her too!" Lissa said in the background and I laughed.

"Rose we should go Anne is waiting" Dimitri said softly.

"I have to go I'll try to call you guys later ok I promise, and tell Lissa I love her and I miss her ok?" I said looking at Dimitri biting my lip.

"I will, be safe and I love you Rose." Adrian said.

"I I love you too Adrian" I said staring at Dimitri who sighed and turned away. I sighed and hung up before he could say anything else and I walked over to Dimitri and pulled him close and kissed him. He returned it and looked at me. "I love both of you, but I love you more and I am so sorry I… god are you ok Comrade?" I said almost wanting to cry looking at what I did to him.


	9. Chapter 9

"So let me get this right?" Anne said looking at me as we walked out to meet up with her friend. "You love Dimtri who loves you but you also love Adrian who loves you? And you want to be with both of them, yet you feel bad about it and you and Dimitri have a secret, your shadow kissed to your best friend Lissa, who you're here to find her sister and you black out?"

"Pretty much yea" I said and sighed looking at her. I looked at Dimitri who stayed close to me he kept giving me a its ok look because I still felt horrible for what I did to him. "That's the nail on the hammer"

"Wow and I thought I had issues" she said and laughed. "Its ok sis but if you ever want to give this one up let me know." She said and smiled looking at Dimitri. She didn't even care that I was right there or the fact that he already expressed he called about me not her. No my annoying twin sister moved right in on him and pushed him against the wall and kissed him. He didn't return the kiss he just pushed her away.

"Are you trying to piss your sister off?" Dimitri said under his breath and sighed as he walked after me yea I got pissed and walked away a moment. "Roza you know only you have my heart"

"She looks like me…" I started to say pointing that out.

"But she isn't you. I love YOU not her. "He said and pulled me close and kissed me.

I returned it and nodded. "I am ok now let's go find Audrianna"

"I was just saying and since you have both… you could share." Anne said rolling her eyes as we caught up with her.

"I am not sharing." I snapped

"You rather love both?"

"I do love both and they know it hard on me but I don't need a twin sister who is all over them back off."

"So you put them thru hell sharing real cute" she said and sighed as she kept walking I felt a hand on my shoulder holding me back.

"Where are we going?"

"The Ford house Audrianna is my best friend…. But she is in love with her Guardian Dylan Larson, he is really hot too." Anne said as we walked over to a door, she knocked on it and Dimitri kept his hand on my shoulder a moment before he moved it.

"Hey Anne….. Who is…..Woah shit you have a twin!" a very tall cute blonde said looking at us. He look built as if he had been working out he very much reminded me of Dimitri if he was younger and blonde.

"Yes this is Guardian Hathaway, and Guardian Belikov they came to talk to Audrianna"

"The legends? Well it is a honor then yes come in. Audi come here" He said looking up at the stairs. A girl came down and I didn't have to know who it was I could tell, she looked like Lissa, a little sister of hers she how could she not the hair the eyes it was so perfect.

"Wow" I said softly looking at her and everyone looked at me "sorry I just it is one shot after another but you look so much like Lissa." I said it just came out and everyone still looked at me.

"Lissa?" Audriana said softly as her parents walked in.

"Oh wow….Anne I didn't know you had a sister" Sawyer said looking at us.

"Yea ether did I, and she is mad at me" Anne said under her breath

"You were hitting on Dimitri" I said under mine

"And take it Dimitri is yours?" Sawyer said laughing softly.

"One of two she has it is sad really." Anne said again.

"Do you have a mental problem or something leave it alone sisters or not you're starting to annoy me" I snapped at her

"Bring it Rosie"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT." I said and pushed her against the wall more like slammed her. Dimitri and Dylan pulled me back.

"Roza it is ok." Dimitri said softly and made a clear move he loved me, by that I mean he pulled me into a passionate long kiss. Everyone stared and just let us a moment. "Better?" Dimitri said softly and I nodded.

"Moving on why are you here?" Sawyer said softly.

"Well we actually came because of Audrianna's family."

"Eric?" Kate said looking at us. "I am Kate Ford, what about Eric is he ok?"

"Eric died about four years ago in a car crash, along with his wife and his son, only his daughter and I survived. "

"Oh god that is horrible you poor thing" Kate said but I ignored it .

"It is ok, anyway the late queen Tianna said that Lissa had a legitimate sibling, and went me and Dimitri to go find her, because the Dragimori family need their place in the council and without Audriana they won't get it. " I said softly.

"Audriana is Eric's daughter, I am a Moroi myself and well, it was a one night stand, but I understand if you need to take her. Audi.."

"I always thought I'd met my real dad someday…" She said softly.

"I am sorry, but right now your sister needs you. And you can bring your family back with you if you want." Dimitri said softly looking at her.

"I am going with her." Dylan said softly.

"Well no shit you are, I am not leaving you behind EVER I love you!" Audrianna said .

"I love you too Audi" Dylan said and smiled.

"I can't leave because of work but if you want to go you can.." Kate said softly looking t Audi but I cut her off.

"Wait…." I said

"How many Rose?" Dimitri said softly.

"Three I think." I said softly. There was a knock on the door and another Guardian got it, he was older and more so looked like he was very strong.

"Can I help you?" The guardian said he had more of a London accent. Then anything.

"Maybe you can… I am looking for Audrianna Ford."

"Viktor" I glared looking at him

"Ahh Rosemarie out of jail?" He said looking at me and smirked. "Such a shame, and I see you found out well I am sorry to say she isn't going with you. "

"Don't think because you're a Moroi I won't kill you, after what you did to Lissa your LUCKY I helped you." I said not taking my glare off him. He looked over at Dimitri and smirked.

"So it worked huh? You need me Rosemarie and actually Robert has a request for you as well." He said and smirked looking at his brother who was right there.

"Yes you will be mine." He said and smiled.

I litterly threw up in my mouth at that thought. "I don't think so." Dimitri glared at this point as well. "Get out of here I won't tell you again."

"Now Rosemarie be nice" he said and three Stirigoi stood there with him. "Don't put this family in danger."

"Did you just threaten my family?" Kate snapped looking at him.

"I just want the girl" Victor said. "Oh and Miss Hathaway… Rosemarie that is."

"No." I said and looked at Dimitri in perfect Russian I asked if he had my back and he nodded and looked t other two guardians in the room and they nodded as well. I smirked and lunched at a strigoi next to victor it didn't take me long before I had staked him.

Dylan had taken Audriana and Kate into another room. As the other two started to attack me along with some of Victors guardians, but I wasn't alone Dimitri and Landon his named was helped me. I don't remember much what happened after that because I got hit hard across the head and I was knocked out.


	10. Chapter 10

"Shit I needed to wake up and help them what….. where… Adrian?" I said softly

"Hey little Dhampir " Adrian said he had a smile on his face but he walked over and apparently he just left me how I was because he sighed. "What in the hell happened to you?"

"I don't remember, I just remember fighting the stirgoi and victor's guardians." I said softly and saw how he was looking at me.

"Even In my dreams you know the thought of your blood drives me crazy are you ok?" I said softly and ran his hand along the side of my face. "Victor? You mean he is there too why?"

"He wants Audrianna, and apparently Robert wants me. He said I was his"

"As if your mine." Adrian said pulling me into his arms.

"Drie…. I love you. But I need to wake up and help."

"I know but I am not keeping you here, your knocked out I just managed to find you in your dream."

"Oh… god I hope they are ok."

"Who was with you?"

"Uh Dimitri and some other guardians I didn't know. "

"Oh I am sure they are ok."

"Victor is working with the Stirgoi."

"My parents are fighting….. Because my dad is holding off till Lissa gets her palace but my mother is pushing for them to find you and kill you."

"Kill me?"

"She still says you killed Tianna"

"Oh I wonder if I can…. Maybe if I am passed out …."

"Rose be careful…."

"I will be"

I closed my eyes and the whole dream turned dark and ghosts where all around, Adrian grabbed my arm I could tell he saw them too and he was a bit scared. "Tianna?" I said softly and she walked forward she was starting to fade a bit I know her time was almost up.

"Rose….Adrian what are you doing here?" Tianna said looking at him.

"He was in my dream I got knocked out ." I said softly and I actually pulled Adrian closer because there was ghosts all around us looking at him. I didn't know how he was going to take this not to mention I didn't know if the ghosts would attack him or not.

"It isn't safe for him." Tianna said and hissed a eerie noise but a ghost backed off who was next to Adrian. "What do you need?"

"Victor knows about Audriana, he knocked me out, and " I stopped as Adrian started talking.

"Who killed you" Adrian just flat out said.

"You know who did Adrian. Deep down you know but it wasn't alone others helped"

"No it isn't true"

"It is."

"But why? And why blame Rose?"

"Rose was in their way, powerful, Rose is close to you and Lissa. If Rose was blamed for it then Lissa would break down, and they would win and take over."

"But why did…" Adrian started to say as a ghost grabbed him. "What the hell."

"They want his life his spirit it is shinning to them." Tianna said and sighed. "LET HIM GO."

"Make me" the ghost said.

"I WILL MAKE YOU LET HIM GO." I said and glared at the ghost I don't know what I did but I thought about destroying the ghost and he burst into light by little holes all over him.

"Thanks Rose" Adrian said softly. We looked at each other a moment and in a blink we were back in our dream before the beach I knew Adrian pulled us back and I smiled. He pulled me close and kissed me.

"Adrian I have to tell you something." I said and sighed I knew I had to tell him what happened. I couldn't lie to him.

"What is it little Dhampir ?" He said softly kissing my forehead. "Whatever it is we'll be ok."

"That is just it. I screwed up, I lost control. I was with Dimitri." I said softly not looking at him.

"You mean… you and him…" He said softly looking at me.

"Yes." I said softly.

"Damnit Rose…. I knew I should have went. Do you… are you…."

"I love both of you and it just happened I don't trust him right now and worse my sister my twin is all over him and it is pissing me off but I got so pissed too when she said she was thinking about messing with you too. Because I love you I don't want to lose you."

"Rose you just said you loved me….." Adrian said looking right at me.

"I do love you Adrian." I said looking back.

"Promise me you will not do that again. Rose my sweet little Dhampir please. There is so much more I can give you that he never can. I want you to come back to me, I want us to be together, and when you're ready I want to have a family with you, marry you. Rose I love you I always have. And I will wait for you as long as I have to. " He said softly looking at me I could tell his words he meant all of them and part of me deep down knew I couldn't have that with Dimitri how I wanted too thought.

"I promise." I said softly and held on to him tears running down my face. What was wrong with me I wanted both of them it was so wrong but I couldn't help it.

"You know you need to play fair too… I always had you and he had you twice" Adrian smirked.

"I know but in a dream? " I said tilting my head.

"No Rose when you get back, the first night your back….. You have to make up for your cheating on me you have to prove your words your I love you. No stopping this time."

"Ok Adrian I will." I said biting my lip a moment because something told me that it would be a bad idea but I let it go.

"I am still mad at you though" he said and sighed I saw a tear in his eyes and I whipped it away.

"I am sorry." I said looking down. I felt bad at this point I was even crying.

"Shhh it is ok little Dhampir" he said I swear he saw my tears and felt my pain. "You know when you're sad your aura shows it. Shhh it is ok."

"What was tianna talking about you know who did it?" I said softly.

"Not right now." He said and sighed.

"Adrian you know don't you?" I asked and sighed as I felt my body being pulled out of the dream. Damnit I wanted to know who framed me and why. I sighted and opened my eyes. "Who woke me up?" I said in a dark cold tone.

11

"I did." A voice said and I looked up and sighed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said shaking my head at her.

"Now that is no way to talk to me, after all I did to cover for you. Shame still mad at me I don't blame you on and I did forget to tell you, while he was pissed at you Dimitri and I were together. "

"Your so full of shit talking mushrooms Tasha" I said shaking my head. "Why are you here and why are you with Victor and where am I?"

" You got knocked out and we kidnapped you, that girl and of course Dimtiri but he is tied up in my room, and you won't ever see him again."

"You two huh? Well did he tell you what we did last night? Did he tell you how hot intense of a night it was? Or the passion did he go there?" I said throwing it in her face.

"You little whore" Tasha said and I pulled my arm free and smirked I pushed her out of my way so if she was a Moroi I didn't care I ran through the house.

"Dimitri?" I yelled running through the house.

"Roza?" I heard his voice and I followed it. Damn was she right she litterly had him tied up in her room. "Please get me out of here." He said his face he looked scared.

"What happened." I said as I looked at the way she had him tied no cuffed and all I sighed and looked for a key.

"Victor knocked you out, oh Roza I was so worried about you, Audrianna was in the other room, they took he too and Dylan too. I am not sure where your sister is. Oh Roza you're bleeding. Still and you look pissed."

"I wake up to Tasha talking shit. About you and her and just argh. " I said and sighed. "I kind of threw it back her face about me and you but she was saying that you two….."

"Roza… I would never." Dimitri said and once his hand was free he pulled me close and flipped over so I was under him. "I love you only you."

"I know we need to find Audrianna and Dylan and get out of here" I said softly. I could tell that Audi wouldn't leave Dylan behind and it was fine.

"Yes of course." He said getting up, something about him didn't seem right but I let it go. For now at least. I looked at him though as he didn't seem to move he was still up and over me looking at me. "Or we could stay here a moment longer." He said and kissed me.

I returned the kiss but pushed him away and off me. "Dimitri not right now please, let's just get out of here." I said and sighed I hated having to do that but we couldn't right here not like this. He sighed and nodded as if I hurt him but he got up and we started to look for Audi.

Sure enough Victor was in the room she was in, she was scared and shaking Dylan was holding her close and the two it was easy to tell they were in love. "Ether your going to help us or you're going to die" Victor said glaring at her I saw fear in that look she had. I looked to see who was in there, two guardians that was it. I looked at Dimitri who nodded as if we were thinking the same thing.

What we didn't count on was Robert who grabbed me from behind, by my ponytail no less. "Rosemarie you're coming with me, and if you say no then Dimitri will die." He whispered in my ear. Though I know Dimitri heard it.

"What do you want Robert" I snapped trying to get free which when someone has your ponytail and pulls it when you're trying to get free HURTS.

"You of course" he said and smirked. Someone hit him in the back of the head though knocking him out.

"That guy is annoying let's go get Audi" Anne said and I smiled at her and nodded. The three of us went into the room and the second we did the two guardians attacked us they were strong and yet we managed to get the upper hand we threw them back into the wall and the fight was a battle of the wills we almost lost but Anne had staked one and ran at the other. Victor saw him as over powered and took off telling us it wasn't over.

"Are you ok?" I said looking at Audi and Dylan.

"Yes.." Dylan said softly holding a shaking Audi.

"We should go to court get her safe" I said softly and sighed.

"Yes we should" Dylan said helping her up.

"He he said he was going to turn Dylan.. Awaken him" Audi said as we walked outside and Dimitri called a cab since we had no car.

"Listen to me Audi. If Dylan ever turns then your sister and I will bring him back like we brought back Dimitri ok, he might have some issues but he will get over them." I said softly Dimitri just looked at him with a I am still so sorry for what I did look which I ignored.

As we got the cab we went to the airport and got tickets to the next flight home. Five tickets it was rather costly but I knew Adrian would understand this one. I pulled out my cell as everyone was waiting we had a good hour to wait. Dimitri and I took them to get some food. Once they were settled I moved away a moment to call Adrian. I heard a sigh from Dimitri as I did.

"Rose." Adrian's voice came on the other line almost half asleep.

"Adrian sorry to call I know it's late there but we got Audi and we are on our way back, "

"Ok I missed you and you still owe me"

"I know Adrian but I wanted to ask what your aunt was talking about?"

"Huh?"

"In the dream you know who set me up don't you?"

"I I don't remember" he said and sighed I knew he was lying he knew

"Adrian please"

"Not over the phone if you really want to know we will talk in a dream it is the safest place. But listen to me when you get back, they will try to stop you, take you back into jail, I want you to be careful, what is the plan info I'll meet you at the airport." He said softly.

"Shit that isn't good. I got to go sorry Adrian." I said and hung up looking around as I put the phone back into my pocket and I saw why my stomach was hurting Three Strigoi where staring at me. I knew I had to keep them away from Audriana and I sent one text simple one word. "Buria" to Dimitri. I knew he would understand what I meant and I lead the strogoi away from where audrianna was.

It wasn't like me to run but they were after me so the chased me which was perfect I got them away from where all the people were and I was thrown at a baggage claim which I felt the pain my back as I hit it but got up and kept fighting it took a lot more than that to get the best of me. I was out numbered three one hardly fair but I didn't care we were in a empty part of the airport and we kept fighting. I pulled out my stake and when in seconds I had killed one of them.

I didn't count on one of them grabbing my wrist and biting me I screamed a moment before I felt the high damnit. I feel to my knees spinning. I managed to look and it wasn't a stirgoi it was Robert, who just bit me He let me go and I fell down, I was spinning a high damnit this sucked. "Leave her alone" a voice said and I barely remember watching everything that happened. I looked at my wrist as I started to get myself back I was weak though. "Are you ok?"

"Yea I think so." I said softly and sighed.

"It didn't turn her, thank god" Dimitri said looking at me, I was sleepy though but I knew what he meant.

"No it was Robert who bit me, not the strogoi" I said softly.

"We got here just before they did, they wanted too but we took care of it and we need to go get on the plane." Anne said and sighed. Dimitri ripped his shirt and wrapped it around my wrist because it was still bleeding a little.

"I was worried Roza" he said softly.

"Will you to Hurry up this is the last flight till tomorrow!" Anne said and we followed her. For my sister she was demanding and hated me being with Dimitri. I actually feared her changing on me, playing the looks thing you know. I sighed at the thought and we all got into the plane. I still felt out of it and dizzy though like something was wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

x

Anne Pov

I was going to the court with them why I didn't know, I already didn't like my sister how she seemed to have everything, a princess friend, two amazing guys from what she told me about but I could see she was in love with the one who was there Dimitri, he had been holding her most of the plane trip to London. I was happy to go at least maybe get to see the world.

We got off the plane and I felt like I was meant to as if something was pulling me here, it was complicated and I knew my sister was mad at me the way she kept looking at me, the way she clinged to Dimitri and then ran over to someone else when we got there. Dimitri seemed annoyed but didn't say anything. I looked over at the person who hugged Rose and bit my lip. Now Dimitri was hot but this guy was damn I could understand why my sister was with him.

I walked to the room they said Audriana Dylan and I would be staying and I sighed it wasn't maybe about two hours later I went for a walk and I ran into that guy, I didn't mean to bump into him but I didn't mean to, truth of the matter was we never met he was to wrapped up in my sister and followed by Dimitri that I just let it go.

"I had thought you weren't going to come Little Dhimar "He said softly and I raised an eyebrow looking at him a moment. "You still going to keep your promise right?" He added taking my hand pulling me somewhere.

"I am n..." started to say I am not rose but he pulled me close and kissed me and it was amazing his kiss sent a shock down my spin it was something I never felt before and I wanted more of it. "Wait we…" I said this was wrong he didn't know me he wanted my sister

"no you owe me no waiting" he said pushing me down on his bed, it was so soft and I felt like I was on a cloud he crawled on top of me kissing me, the fire I loved I returned it and his hand ran along my sides it was driving me crazy, in my head it was telling me I shouldn't do this but my heart was racing and sure I never had actually been with anyone before but I wanted to be I wanted to for the first time this fire was just amazing. I ran my fingers down his back and apparently he liked it because he moaned at my touch

He kissed me again and slide his hand along my breast and took my bra off, I got lost in his touch it was so warm a fire each second of it and I didn't want it to stop. We kept kissing and tore of each other's clothes as we ran our hands along each other kissing. Before I knew it we both were naked and he was on top of me. This was it the moment I couldn't take back and I knew I was making a mistake he really thought I was Rose. This just I wished for a moment I was her and if I only got once with someone like this hot then what harm would it do.

"You ok little Dhmair?" he said softly looking at me. I wanted to tell him no I wanted to tell him this was wrong I wasn't rose but I nodded and he kissed me pushing into me. I closed my eyes holding on to him, the pain was enough I wanted to scream but I didn't it hurt for a moment and then it stopped and you wouldn't believe how amazing it felt He kept moving into me, faster each time, both of us moaning and holding on to each other. "Oh god wow I god you feel so good so amazing." He said softly kissing me.

Our bodies were covered in sweat and he moaned as he climaxed I felt bad because he moaned my sisters name but I knew he didn't know it was me not her. I am not sure what happened next I felt him kissing my neck and I guess it made him hungry because I felt high like I was flying what was going on. He stopped and I laid next to him.

"You taste a little different." He said softly and sighed pulling me closer as we started to doze off a moment later

. "Adrian I need to tell you something" I said as he started to sleep I hoped he was awake but he wasn't. "I am not Rose, she is my sister. I wanted to tell you but I….I didn't want to stop." I said softly and looked at him he didn't move he was sleeping. I sighed and let it go. It would be ok I'd leave in the morning or I'd tell him.

I don't know how long we were sleeping it had to be a few hours, I was right. The door opened to a frantic Dimitri. "Adrian get up…. What the….Anne? What are you doing here?" He said. The cover was over us but still. Apparently Adrian woke up and raised an eyebrow.

"Dimitri why are you in my room and what? Anne?" he said confused.

I felt uncomfortable I didn't want it to be like this or him to find out like this I sighed and bit my lip this was going to be bad.

"Yes Rose's sister you mean you thought it was? Adrian they took Rose they brought her into court because she was back, we need help now." DImitri said and as soon as he did Adrian got up, Dimitri had looked the other way as Adrian grabbed clothes and ran into the bathroom. "You didn't tell him?" Dimitri said under his breath.

"I tried..." I said softly looking down and grabbing my clothes, I made sure he wasn't looking and I got dressed quickly. Adrian came out and glared at me. "Adrian I tried to tell you."

"Sister… so Twins... I get that but you should have told me. I don't want you I want Rose. "Adrian said and sighed yes he was mad I could tell by his look. "I should have known, well at least we know who the whore of the family is." He said and I felt hurt. "Come on lets go save Rose Dimitri" He said and looked at me with a get out of my room look. I sighed and ran out of the room crying.

Rose POV

It felt good to be back home I missed everyone here but it wasn't even twenty minutes that was attacked once more Dimitri was fighting to keep me safe. He was doing everything to stop them from taking me and I sighed shaking my head. "Dimitri it is ok let them." I said softly after I was worried for him.

Dimitri looked at me and sighed. "Ok Roza but I love you and I will save you." He whispered holding on to me and then let me go and they took me to the cell I hated.

The trail was soon and I was in tears I was so scared. I saw Adrian who looked at me. He walked over to me and looked into my eyes "Rose?" he questioned and I nodded. "Your sister is your twin? Litterly?"

"Yes"

"Oh god forgive me I thought she I you…."

"Huh?"

"I didn't mean to rose I thought was you please forgive me"

I was confused but I just looked at him. "Did you do something with my sister Adrian?" I asked him studying him and with a nod I figured it out he took the first night with her and slept with her "and you thought she was me?" I said softly.

"yes but then Dimitri came and called her Anne and I feel bad I was mad I yelled at her but worse I cheated on you with your sister!" Adrian said tears in his eyes.

I reached out and wiped the tears. "We can talk about this later right now well if I am not….. If they don't…" I said and started to cry myself all I heard was them talking about killing me and I was scared Adrian hugged me tightly and shook his head. "If I am… take care of Anne for me. And Lissa." I said tears in my eyes.

"MISS HATHAWAY NOW" someone yelled and I pulled away from Adrian and sighed walking into the courtroom I was still crying, I was scared so this was it. My last moments I wanted to tell Dimitri how I loved him, I wanted lissa to know I was sorry; I wanted Adrian to be happy. I looked up at the judge in tears.

"Twelve votes, since you found the sibling. Now vote my friend's do we kill this trader, who ran away from her crimes or do we let her live but watch her closely." Nathan said glaring at me. I realized why Adrian had come and stood behind me with Dimitri and put his hand on my shoulder his way of saying I am here for you. "Mine is kill her, she killed my family member, and some of us need to remember that"

"SHE WAS WITH ME ALL NIGHT" Adrian said more like a child acting out at their parents who told them no. "you know damn well that even after a little bit is taken a dhimari can't possible do much the high is too much Rose is Innocent and if you kill her you're going to have to kill me to" Adrian said glaring at his father.

"Me too if you kill Roza you have to kill me too" Dimitri said under his breath but we all heard him.

"Rose is my best friend since kindergarten, I know her enough I am bonded to her, if you kill her that will affect me, Rose didn't do I know her. So if you kill her it will affect me. I know her enough to know she wouldn't hurt anyone." Lissa said looking at everyone

It took a good hour for everyone to speak and the votes were in I was going to be ok. They were talking about how I was free but to be watched god I could live with that. I was free. I WAS FREE! I smiled and turned around hugging Adrian and Dimitri. But I looked back when I heard Nathan talk.

"Freedom comes at a price Rosemarie. Because of this you are to be on probation. You will have to have two guardians watch you at all times until we find who had killed the queen." He said and walked over to me as everyone was leaving. "And stay away from my son"

"Back off I love her" Adrian said.

"No you she doesn't love you thought, please Adrian let her be." Daniella said softly looking at him.

"Don't talk to me." He snapped at her and I raised an eyebrow looking at him. What was going on? I saw Anne and I walked over to her and smirked.

We looked at each other a moment call it the twin bond we talked without speaking a word and she nodded. With a smirk on her face.

**an:**

**there so adrian met Anne and now feels bad. there is something there yes but for now that i wont say. and what are they up too? much love to Chole my amazing twitter adrian. and you can expect a fic for rose and adrian soon because she is amazing and yea. you should read her fics as well. i have two more to add so be ready but REVIEW REVIEW yes keep em comming. much love to everyone who did!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

It was two hours after I hated this, I couldn't do anything these guardians that Nathan made watch me didn't let me do anything, I couldn't even go to the bathroom alone, it was starting to piss me off. I saw Anne talking to Dimitri. I couldn't help but wonder what the hell she was up too. I knew it was something I just couldn't hear them from here. I had a tear run down my face.

Was she trying to move in on him too, Adrian told me that she was with him? Now she was talking to Dimitri again, I knew she wanted him as well. I sighed and walked over to my chair. It wasn't a moment Later one of the Guardians' phones beeped and they ran a moment grabbing my arm and I sighed I hated this but when they let go they weren't watching me a moment.

I felt arms around me pulling me back a moment into the darkness of an alley in court. I turned around ready to hurt the person that did. I actually flipped them on the ground and my hand on my stake, but I sighed in relief looking at the person. "Don't do that you scared me" I said softly and I saw Anne move in the spot I was before and gave me a nod. I knew she would only for a bit but it was enough for me we could share the role of _**ROSEMARIE IN PROBATION HATHAWAY **_I laughed at the thought and turned back to Dimitri and put my hand out to pull him up and he took my hand and we walked down the Alley away from the Guardians who where suppose to be watching me.

"Roza" He said softly pulling me into his arms and kissing me passionately the second we were alone. "I was so scared I thought I was going to lose you again." He said holding tightly on to me. I felt so much better in his arms as if all my stressed was gone.

"I know Dimy I know" I said softly and smiled at him. I kissed him again and I felt as if nothing else mattered...

"Rose?" Adrian said and I pulled away from Dimitri and I looked at him. "Sorry but I do want to talk to you too." He added and took my hand and I looked at Dimitri who sighed and let me go with Adrian.

"What is it Adrian?" I said softly biting my lip.

"Are you mad at me?" He said looking down.

"For being with Anne? A little but I can't stop it that you thought she was me, I am still not use to this twin thing myself." I said looking down.

"Ether I am…. I am sorry." He said and leaned down to Kiss me.

"Adrian, can we maybe get some sleep" I said more so wanting to talk to him without everyone hearing. He nodded and we went back to his room. He pulled me into his arms and laid me down on the bed and held on to me I was sleep in minutes and he joined me in the dream.

"Mm I always love these dreams on the beach" I said and smiled looking at Adrian.

"Me too." He said softly and looked at me. "What is on your mind Rose and don't say nothing."

"I want to know what Tianna was talking about." I said and Adrian sighed.

"Because I know who killed her, and I am trying not to believe it but it is a few people working together, they want a new order, Victor for one is working with Tasha. " He said softly looking away from me.

"I figured that much we had a run in with them in Vegas."

"Yea….. Well he is working with my parents too." Adrian said looking down and sighing.

"WHAT?"

"That's why they want you dead. Rose you're the one who can save us all. Not Lissa. You. Your strong will, it always was you and you're very scary and strong." He looked up at me. "My parents hate you because of this and because I love you. Rose you have the power to stop this, you went to find Lissa's sibling, and yes Lissa is to be queen but it is YOU who stand by her and no one will dare mess with you. The baddass guardian who brought Dimitri back your amazing and one of a kind." And then he shook his head and looked down.

"Adrian…" I said softly looking down and sighing. "I am just me though I am not what everyone thinks I am weak and confused."

"No Rose don't you see, it is you….. You and Anna" he said softly and I raised an eyebrow.

"Anne?"

"Anna yes."

"Why are you calling her AnnA?"

"I don't know I just I feel connected to her somehow I feel like I know her maybe because I love you so much but there was something between us… and I feel different."

"Different how?"

"You're worried to suffer Anna's fate because of Lissa being Shadow kissed with you. Aren't you?" he said and looked down a moment then back at me.

"Adrian you know that!" I had told him so many times I was worried about it I had said it so many times and I was scared out of my mind to go crazy.

"You won't this time she won't suffer like that again ether." He said and a flash of something in his eyes it wasn't normal to me at least.

"What?" I said confused now.

"There is more Spirit users I am not the only one." He said looking out into the water.

"Adrian are you ok?" at this point I was starting to worry about him.

"Yes Rose I am ok. I just am realizing something." He said and smiled looking back at me.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It is a Second Chance" He said and smirked. "I found you and you found her." He added.

"Adrian are you SURE you're ok?" I said looking at him.

"Yes Rose I am ok….. You really love Dimitri don't you?" He said softly.

"I…err… Yes I do." I said looking away from him.

He pulled me closer a moment. "Then go be happy sweet Rose…."

"Adrian are you sure I love you too though…"

"Don't worry about me, if I am right about this. I'll be just fine."

"Ok?" I said softly.

We both woke up to Lissa screaming pounding on the door. "ADRIAN? "She was freaking out. "ANSWER THE DOOR PLEASE OH GOD PLEASE!"


	13. Chapter 13

ADRIAN POV

I don't remember much form that dream I knew I was talking to rose but it was like it wasn't me I didn't feel right, as if something took over and then Lissa woke me up but rose was still sleeping? What? I looked at her moment confused as I watched and then she shot up a moment later as Lissa screamed again. It felt as if my dram with her was taken away in a way I didn't do it.

"Rose…" I said softly looking at her. She bolted to the door.

"Lissa? What?"

"ROSE! OH GOD SO IT WAS ANNE THEN! THEY TOOK ANNE AND AUDRIANNA AND DYLAN IS HURT! BAD" Lissa said almost yelling at she hugged Rose. I sighed looking at him.

"They took Anne? And Audrianna?" I said softly and I got up. "I am going to help."

"No Adrian you're staying here, I will go with Dimitri to… Lissa is Dimtiri ok?" She said and there was panic in her voice. I felt joules but a part of me I didn't I didn't understand this why was I ok with this I wasn't. I LOVED ROSE. Wow what is wrong with me.

"Yes he is ok he…"

"ROZA?" Dimtri said running over to her and he hugged her and I shook my head. "I was worried I thought that….. We should go save Anne."

"I want to go." I said again and I was ignored.

"I know Dimitri; do we know where they went?" Rose said softly.

"They had this" Ambrose said and handed me a litter. "It's to you Dimitri." he said softly.

She looked at me as if she wanted to cry, which it started to bug the hell out of me why was she so sad, god what happened in the dream? Why did I feel so bad did I do something? Say something. I wanted to make her talk to me I wanted her to tell me what happened because I don't even remember the dream with her. This wasn't normal. I watched as Dimitri read the letter and he sighed shaking his head. He looked up at Rose and pulled her close and kissed her and walked out of the door dropping the note. Rose picked it up and I stood next to her reading it.

Dimka:

I'll make this simple to the point. You alone. No one else. If anyone else shows up I will kill the two girls and make sure that Rose dies as well. Met me in the one place we talked about before. Remember alone or I will have them killed. Don't take your time every second counts. You make the choice, be with me or watch all of them die. You know what I want. So what is it going to be? Me or her? Do you want to save them? Give yourself to me and they will live.

-Tasha-

"FUCK SHIT TALKING MUSHROOMS" Rose said and everyone jumped. I looked at her and held her in my arms. "Adrian what the hell you're confusing as fuck and I don't need this right now" I was looking at her confused.

"How Rose what are you talking about?" I asked this wasn't time for this but damnit what happened in the dream. "Rose please calm down I am here shhhhhhhhh" I said trying to get her to stop shaking and crying. "I love you rose we will work through this"

"Oh so now you care? You're so argh. What the hell am I to think about you? You tell me to be with him and be happy with him then you tell me I love you we will work through this you were so weird in the dream too talking like …." She stopped and sighed

"Like what? ROSE I DON'T REMEMBER THE DREAM I was there talking to you and then it was like I wasn't me I don't know what happened. I just remember telling you about Tasha victor and my parents" I said looking right into her eyes. "Nothing after why would I….. Oh god Rose I don't want Anne I love you. Rose YOU!" I said looking down a moment feeling horrible for what I did

"Your not right. But we have to go help Dimitri right now." She said

"If we go you saw the note, they will die." I said softly

"My sister and Lissa's sister we have to help them!" Rose said and I saw the tears in her eyes. "And Dimy, we have to save him I can't lose him again. Oh god I can't"

I shook my head. "So what if you do you have me damnit why am I always second to HIM? Look at what he does to you Rose. Time and time again he leaves you why can't you see that why can't you understand that?" I said not taking my eyes off her I held her in my arms as I looked into her eyes. "Rose I love you and I will never leave you. Ever"

"Adrian" she whispered and I saw tears running down her face I reached up and wiped them away. She held on to me and I didn't want to let go I needed her and I knew she needed me; I couldn't stand to see how she was fallen apart. I didn't know what Tasha wanted with Dimitri but I knew it wasn't good. I wished more than anything I listened because I knew the fact I was with Anne was hurting her.

"You do know I love you so much right?" I said softly kissing her forehead.

"I know Adrian I love you too." She whispered her voice breaking because of the tears.

"I meant that night to be with you not with Anne, I should have listened, I should have known. Forgive me Rose, it is you I love you I wanted it is always you…always has been." I said kissing her lips.

"Adrian…" She said returning the kiss and pulling away. "We have to save Audrianna; we have to save Anne…. "

"We will but if Dimitri going to Tasha keeps them safe then let him, he will be back, knowing him. But you need to be strong and let it go. Let it happen. Move on. Rose you need to move on…. Please"

"Adrian I can't"

"Yes Little Dhamir you can and you will" I said and kissed her. I didn't care if everyone was looking at us. "I love you Rose" I said softly.

"Ok we should work out a plan but Adrian I want to talk to you later" She said softly and I nodded. I leaned back against the wall and I started to feel weird again as I listened to them plan out how to save Anne.


End file.
